


Voting Gauntlet: Sigurd vs. Tharja

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, I'm also really salty at Arvis if you couldn't tell, I'm still salty over the voting gauntlet okay, Kiran gets super dark at the end, Kiran is genderless, Kiran is very threatening towards Arvis at the end, Light Angst, Marth is mentioned once, Sigurd's love is pure, Wooden tables are dangerous, idk what to tag, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: The repercussions of Sigurd's loss against Tharja.





	Voting Gauntlet: Sigurd vs. Tharja

The stadium shook, dust raining from the seats as a cloud of dust filled the arena. Both sides held their breath as the dust slowly cleared, showing both Tharja and Sigurd still standing, wounds and dirt covering their bodies, both breathing heavily.

Then, slowly…

Sigurd fell.

For a moment, both sides were silent, one in stunned awe and the other in horrified grief. Then, the stadium erupted with sceams.

“THARJA!!!” On one side, the summoner and their army rushed down to congratulate the battered the mage. Meanwhile, on the other side…

“SIGURD!” Kiran screamed, rushing down with Deirdre and Julia close behind them. They quickly reached the man, kneeling beside him and surveying him. “Quick, get a healer!”

“One’s right here!” Elise called out, squeezing between a pale Marth and a disgruntled Arvis. “Move, move!” She raced up to the fallen hero, raising her staff. “Heal!” A wave of silver magic washed over Sigurd, stitching his wounds and steadying his breathing.

“Oh, Sigurd.” Deirdre cooed, raising her husband’s head into her lap, hands stroking his hair.

“Hn.” Sigurd groaned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting into his wife’s face. “Dei… Deirdre?”

“I’m right here.” She whispered, hands still stroking through his hair. “You fought so well!”

Sigurd’s forehead creased, his face clouding as he remembered the fight… Remembered his loss. “I… I—!" 

“Hey buddy.” Kiran tapped his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. Do you think you can stand? We need to congratulate the other team.”

 “Kiran…” Deidre started, but Sigurd was already picking himself up off the ground.

 “I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

After congratulating Team Tharja, Kiran, Sigurd, and the army trooped back to their own respective world. “Sigurd, go ahead and rest up. When you’re feeling ready, come up to the mess hall,” Kiran said with a smile before diverting all their heroes except Sigurd and Deirdre to the kitchens.

“Well,” Deidre said as linked her fingers with Sigurd’s, “Why don’t we get you cleaned up?”

 

* * *

 

Sigurd sighed as he sank into the bathtub. Deidre stood behind him, clipping back her sleeves to avoid getting them wet as she helped Sigurd bathe. Gently, she rubbed shampoo in his hair, massaging his scalp as he wound down after the battle.

However, after rinsing the bubbles out of his hair, she felt him trembling. “Sigurd…” Deirdre gently murmured, laying a hand on his shaking shoulders. 

“I… I’m sorry.” Sigurd sobbed. “I wanted to show… Show the whole world my strength and… My love… For you… But, in the end…”

“Sigurd.” Deirdre said again, reaching out of hold her husband.

“I failed!” Sigurd choked out. “In the end, my resolve, my love, my strength… Everything was just burned away!”

“Don’t say that!” Deidre gasped. “Sigurd, my love, you have nothing to feel guilty about! You’re the strongest man I know. Your love is passionate, and no one will ever doubt that. Trust me, please." 

Sigurd took in a deep, shuddering breath before turning in the water to face his wife. “Is… Do you think that is really true?”

Deidre smiled, taking Sigurd’s hand in her own. “I have never doubted it.”

 

* * *

 

“HEROES!” Kiran boomed the moment Sigurd stepped into the mess hall. The lord nearly leaped out of his skin, startled by the summoner’s loud voice and the amassment of the entire army. Kiran themself was standing on top of one of the tables. Anyways, after seeing him get over his surprise, Kiran continued. “We have gathered here, today, to give our lord and savior a celebration!”

“Lord and savior..?” Sigurd asked, but was stopped when Kiran pointed a finger at him. 

“Don’t you dare protest against it! Sigurd, our entire army felt your burning love! Just because that… _Tharja_ ,” Kiran seemed to struggle with their words a bit before spitting out the black mage’s name, “got more flags doesn’t mean that she’s better! In our eyes, Lord Sigurd, you are the true winner! A hip hip hooray for Sigurd’s enchanting love!” 

The entire room erupted in cheers as everyone congratulated Sigurd. The lord himself felt himself begin to glow a little under the praise. 

“Pl-Please, I—”

“Nonsense!” Kiran yelled out. “Never doubt yourself! Your love was true and wonderful indeed! Now, let us—GYACK!”

At that moment, Kiran had slammed their foot on the table. Unfortunately, these were not the tables that Kiran had in their own modern world. These were not the plastic nor steel tables that could hold their weight. No, these were rickety wood tables that could barely hold the weight of a few platters of food. At the increased force of the summoner slamming their foot into the table, the old wood groaned and collapsed under the weight. The summoner went down, with a shriek, into a cloud of dust and splinters.

“Kiran!” Several of the closest heroes surged forward to save their summoner from the perils of the broken wood. Sigurd himself would’ve helped except in that moment, hearing the summoner’s grand words and seeing them fall in such a comedic fashion, broke the pressure inside him, and he could barely stand as he was laughing so much.

“I—*cough cough*—I’m fine, everyone. Oof.” Kiran staggered into a standing position, brushing themself off. They looked up to see how Sigurd was doing, but seeing him supporting himself on Deidre and laughing his head off, they let out a snort. So much for the rest of the grand speech they’d prepared. Instead, they lifted their arms and simply finished their sentence.

“Let us celebrate!” 

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS ENDING:**

"Hmph." Arvis grunted, leaning against a wall and casting a critical eye over Sigurd and Deidre dancing. "That usurper would've never won... How fitting he got done in by a mage who knew red magic, heh."

"Oh, Arvis~." The mage stiffened at the sound of the summoner's dangerously sweet voice. "I hope you weren't planning on ruining this celebration, were you?"

"Well, I—." Arvis suddenly stopped talking as he felt something sharp and cold pressing into his chest. Kiran stood directly in front of him, the tip of a knife pressing itself right over his heart, a threatening smile on their face.

"You know... Sigurd is a very precious hero to me, and a wonderful person altogether. If anyone was to hurt him, physically or mentally, I would get very mad. And wouldn't care if it was a hero or just a random person. But if it was a hero..." Kiran stretched up to whisper in Arvis' ear.  _"I would stab this knife into their neck, let them bleed out, and never summon them ever again."_

Arvis was pale, only his breathing sending a slight tremor through his body.

"Now." Kiran settled back, slipping their knife back into their coat. "What were you saying about Sigurd before?"

"I... I should go congratulate him for his... His passionate fighting." 

"Perfect! Why don't you go do that then? Chop chop! I love seeing my heroes getting along!"

And so Arvis shoved himself away from the wall, cursing the very day he allowed himself to join Kiran's army.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a month and I'm still salty over Sigurd losing against Tharja.
> 
> HE SHOULD'VE WON OKAY HIS LOVE IS PURE. T^T.
> 
> Anyways, this idea has been floating around ever since the voting gauntlet but I never really had the time to put it into writing until now (I had finals and then I got Pokemon Ultra Sun as a present heehee).
> 
> I'm still just so salty over Sigurd losing... His love for Deirdre is so pure, HE SHOULD HAVE WON GAH.
> 
> DON'T LET THARJA WIN ANOTHER VOTING GAUNTLET PLEASE. TEAM AZURA FOR THE WIN.
> 
> Oh gods, the hate is going to come pouring in now...
> 
> Welp, please leave (nice) comments and/or constructive criticism! And if you liked this fic, then don't be afraid to leave kudos! Thanks!
> 
> P.S: I'm also very salty over Arvis. Grr. Also, my Kiran has the ability to wield knives, but that's it. It'll be explained in another fic. Arvis' recruitment will also be explored in another fic too.


End file.
